A Pair of Starcross’d Lovers
by WickedFaith
Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn’t anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.
1. Chapter Un

Disclaimer: I own Taylor. That's it.

Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.

PROLOUGE:

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Neverland, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

**Chapter Une: **

**Taylor point of view.**

For years I watched from below the cabin. I was there while my father fought Peter Pan, my so called enemy, in a huge battle. I was there when the young Wendy and the lost boys were kidnapped. I watched her kiss Pan. Wishing I could have something like that. A kiss? No! An adventure! Something magical, dangerous, and fun. But I knew I was stuck here for life which was going to be a long time in Neverland.

"Miss Hook?" I rolled my eyes as Mr. Smee came in my cabin.

"What is it?" I said in a voice that was anything but happy.

"Your father requires your present at dinner. He said to be ready and at the table at exactly 6 pm." He slammed the door on the way out. Hook, my father. Yes, I said he was my father. How did he escape the crocodile? Nobody knows for sure, but there is rumor that the crocodile spit him out for he decided the bitterness of Hook wasn't worth the trouble of stomach sickness for a long time. Any how, He was back. He rounded the crew back together even getting a few new people.

Every once in a while my dad would call me to eat dinner with him, but usually I ate alone. I walked to the window and opened it.

Neverland, a wonderful paradise. "If it is so wonderful then why am I so damn miserable?" I mumbled. A seagull flew by the window. How I longed to be like that bird. Free to go where ever, do what ever, and just be me. I sighed and walked to my closet to pick out my dress for the dinner.

**---**

Later that night, I sat across from my father as the servants placed food in front of us. One of the servants lifted the top off my plate. I gagged when I saw the fish. I glanced up at my father who was digging in to his. I just about threw up. _'I think I will go vegetarian tonight.' _

"Taylor." I looked up.

"Yes father?"

"We will have a party tomorrow night at 8. You are to wear your new costume." He said not looking at me.

I sighed, "Yes father."

"There will be people from The Cage." The Cage was another ship that occasionally came by for parties or bought us supplies. The supplies were usually barrels of rum, though.

"Yes, sir." I said taking a bite of my Never fruit. I had learned not to speak my mind around my father. Let's just say Peter Pan cursed us all when he gave Hook his …well….hook.

"Taylor, why aren't you eating that fish?"

"Because, I feel a little sea sick."

"Sea sick? Nonsense, you were raised on a ship. You've never been sea sick a day in your life."

"Well, I think I'm coming down with something. Maybe the flu?" I said more in a question form than in a statement.

"Yes, I suppose it is close to flu season." I sighed, relieved that he bought my story.

After a long period of awkward silence, there was a knock on the cabin door. Hook sighed, "Come in."

Smee walked in, "Sorry to bother you cap'n, but the invitations have arrived by mail." Our mail came from a seagull named Gully. Smee trained Gully to find anyone in the world he wanted him to. He is very smart. The bird, not Smee.

"Great." He grabbed them out of Smee's hand. He thumbed through them quickly,

"Tell your bird to give them to each person. And don't drop the important ones!" He threw them back at Smee. Smee barely caught them, before they would have went every where.

"Now leave us before I decide my hook needs exercise." Hook chuckled as Smee ran to the door only tripping four times. I rolled my eyes.

---

Smee whistled for Gully. The bird flew out of nowhere and landed on his hand.

" 'ello Gully. Did ya have ya good rest?"

The bird cooed.

" T'at bad, huh?" The bird cooed again.

"Well, the cap'n and me need us a favor. Could ya 'liver these to the people on the 'nvelope?"

The bird made a mean noise.

"I know ya 'ate to fly at night, but it's an importan' party to the cap'n. If ya do this you can have a week off." Gully hovered in the air and took the letters in his claws. "Thank ya, Gully." Smee said as the bird flew off toward the islands.

---

The Lost Boys had spent a year in London, but soon discovered something was wrong with them. For they, grew older faster than John and Michael. Peter said it was because the years were catching up with them. Whatever it was they now looked 16 instead of 11. They had decided to come back to Neverland before they got too old and died. Luckily Peter hadn't forgotten too many of them. Feeling that it was not right for a leader to be younger than his troops, Peter allowed himself to age five years.

Slightly and Nibs were out in the Never forest looking for the rest of the boys. They were playing Hide and Go Fly or Die. It was a game they had made up in a mist of boredom, but it turned out to be a pretty good game.

"Hey, Slight, Come look at this." Nibs said picking up a piece of paper off the ground. It was a folded piece of paper that had a piece of in it. Nibs quickly took the inside paper out and dropped the other to the ground.

"What's it say?" Slightly asked looking over Nibs shoulder.

"I don't know. I can't read."

"Let us take it to Peter. The Wendy Lady taught him to read." Slightly said picking up the paper Nibs had threw on the ground. They quickly took to the air anxious to see what the paper had to say.

"Looks like a party aboard the Jolly Rodger!" Peter re-read the piece of paper as the original Lost Boys let an out a cheer.

"Can we go Peter? Can we?" They cried.

"I don't know. It is late at night, and what would your mother say about you being out late."

"But Peter, It's a party! And, Mother is gone!" Nibs was at the side of Peter's chair.

"True, and sneaking on should be an adventure in itself." Peter got out of his chair and paced as though he was making a hard decision.

After about ten seconds, he turned back to The Lost Boys, "I have decided that we should dress up and go to the party!" The Lost Boys' cheers rang loudly through the night.

**---**

The rivalry between the pirates and Lost Boys could hardly be put into words. For 16 years all I heard was how wrong the Lost Boys were. How evil. I'm not a stupid girl. I beg you to not think different. I have my own mind and opinions, separate from my father's. That's why I knew to find out the whole story. I knew I had to make friends with someone else on this bloody island.

Of course, being stranded on a ship doesn't help me find a friend at all, but this is Neverland. Nothing is impossible. At the age of five I became friends with a young mermaid. Adsila, her name, was only two years my senior which I found to be my advantage later.

I know what you're thinking. How can I be 16 now, but 5 then when know one ages in Neverland? You see, in Neverland one is only as old as one feels. For Example, if I felt I had the mind of a 22 year old then I would stop growing at the age of 22. It's really quite simple.

Truth be told, I'm not sure when I'll stop aging. It seems the longer I stay on this bloody ship the more I feel the need to be mature. I hope to stop that feeling soon. After all, who wants to be the only one on a never ageing island to die of old age?

Adsila and I became quick secret friends. We would only meet past dark after the only pirate awake was the watchman in the crows-nest, but soon, he too would fall sleep and we could gossip.

I found out tons of things from Adsila. Things as to how Hook had moved in here long after the Lost Boys made Neverland their home. I had, of course, been told otherwise. 'This is our home, and I'll be damned if I let those Lost boys ruin it!' Those were my fathers words not mine.

Adsila told me the day Peter Pan cut off my father's hand was also the day my father killed his first in command. My father had told me it was for just plain fun. That Peter was a manic-killer. It was in his blood, and he would be sure to kill me if he ever laid eyes on me. But now, I'm beginning to see Neverland in a whole new light.

**A/n: A new story that I really didn't plan on posting until ten minutes ago. It's just, Slightly doesn't have very many fanfictions, and he's such a cute character in the book. I hope you enjoy it. It probably won't be updated near as much as Little Moments was, but I shall work hard on it. Don't expect it to be as long as Little Moments either. There is only so much you can do with Romeo and Juliet, but it shall be good. I promise that much. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter Duex

Disclaimer: I own Taylor. That's it.

Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.

PROLOUGE:

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Neverland, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

**Chapter Duex **

I winced as a Lady from the cage brushed my blonde hair up into a high tight bun. The party had already started, and I was running terribly late. Truly, I had been on time, but my hair and costume had not fit my father's standards. He quickly sent me back down stairs with this old lady to fix up. I was now in a fairy costume. My dress was a bright pink along with my wings. Both were covered in tons of glitter. If nothing else comes from this party, at least I got a cool outfit.

"Finished." The lady said in a tired out voice. How could she be sleepy before the party really started? 

"Thanks." I mumbled before standing slowly. She had raised the hem of my dress three inches above my knee making it terribly uncomfortable. I knew I would be tugging at it all night.

I heard the music come to a stop and my father's voice booming loudly. His annual speech. Half the crew paid sharp attention while the other half snoozed through it all. One guess as to what half I'm in, but I knew there would be hell to pay if I didn't hear it. So, up the stairs I went. 

---

"Hurry up, boys! We're going to miss the fun!" Peter yelled fixing his mask over his face.

Slightly stood in front of a small mirror checking out his outfit. He wore a pair of Peter's old tights that had been mended in many places. Along with his normal pants, and an old shirt of Wendy's. He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to be, but it was different from what he normally wore. So no one would be able to tell who he was. The rest of the Lost Boys had found numerous of things to wear. Nibs had actually dressed up like an Indian. Thanks to Tiger-lily's help.

"Let's go, fellows!" Peter yelled impatiently pulling Slightly away from the mirror. Peter hadn't changed one bit since they had left from Neverland. He was still the same old forgetful Peter. Which was a good thing.

Slightly, on the other hand, had changed a bunch. While living in London, he met a girl. Not just any girl, but a girl that had given herself the church. A girl he could never have touched. His heart ached for her.

They say Neverland makes you forget, but it was doing a terrible job at getting him to forget Rosaline. He could remember everything from her scent to her beautiful pitch black hair and eyes to match. She was an angel on earth. 

Nibs believed Slightly to be a foolish boy in constant love, but this was different. Rosaline was the one Slightly would have married if he had stayed on earth, and if she hadn't of given herself to the church. He could feel it in his bones. 

Absentmindedly, Slightly followed the rest of the boys out of the tree house and towards the Jolly Rodger. He sighed in deep thought. 

"Slightly! Watch out for that tree." Nibs called out from next to him. Slightly looked up just in time to move to the right barely missing a head-on-crash. Peter chuckled at his misfortune and flew ahead of the boys. 

"Slight, mate, you've got to be more careful. Stop letting your head go to the clouds so often." Nibs flew on his back slowly letting the other boys go ahead so he could talk to Slightly. 

Slightly sighed again, "I know, Nibs, but I just can't get her out of my mind." 

Nibs rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're still stuck on that bloody lass!" 

Slightly let another sigh out as if to answer with a 'yeah'. Nibs stopped flying; as did Slightly. "I know you supposedly "love" her, but you can't live in depression." He paused to let the words sink in, "At least have some fun tonight. If not for you than do it for me. You're killing me looking so bloody sad all the time." 

Slightly smiled a little, "Alright." 

"And who bloody knows! Maybe you'll meet a girl tonight." Nibs grinned, "If anything you should try to get a pirate whore and let her loos-" 

"Nibs!" Slightly yelled cutting him short. 

Nibs chuckled, "It was only a suggestion. Don't bite my head off."

Slightly rolled his eyes. "Come on. We better catch up to the others." 

When they reached the others they were already crouching behind the pirate ship and peeping over the rail. Hook was giving a long boring speech that was putting half the pirates asleep. There seemed to be double the pirates tonight since The Cage stopped by. Slightly prayed Peter wouldn't start a fight tonight. Peter Pan or not there was no way they could beat all of these pirates and still be in one piece.

Suddenly something caught Slightly's eyes. Not just any something, but a beautiful creature with long blonde hair put up into a bun and she was wearing angel wings that sparkled like her eyes. She was moving along the starboard side of the ship towards them.

Part of him wanted to lock eyes with her, but the other half knew they would be dead if she saw them. She picked up a small cup full of what he guessed to be punch from the refreshment table to their right. Slightly watched unable to look away as she shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with the hem of her dress. He made up his mind right then and there that he would talk to her before the night was over.

**---**

I tip toed to the back of the ship not wanting to cause any disturbance or draw any attention to myself, but it was too late. Half of the pirates from The Cage were watching me closely. Even their female companions were glaring at me. Father was not going to be pleased if he noticed. He thought anything that took the attention away from him was terrible. Even his own daughter. Not that I cared.

I carefully grabbed a cup full of punch off the refreshment table to my left and began to drink it. As I moved my arms I could feel the hem of my dress rise and fall. Without thinking I tugged on the hem trying to get it to give a little. I silently prayed no one was watching.

It was another ten minutes before Father's speech ended and the music started back. The band was a band full of pirates, and they were playing a bunch of noise. It was the only thing they could play, but it seemed to have enough rhythm to go get people dancing. I shifted from foot to foot to the beat of the noise not realizing I was doing it. 

"Would the beautiful lass care to dance?" An older male figure appeared in front of me. He must have been about 20 years old if not older. 

I smiled politely, "I do not even know your name." 

He bowed in front of me, "Forgive me fair maiden. My name is Skylark Long. Captain Long's son. You may call me Sky." Captain Long was the captain of The Cage. _'That would explain the extra politeness from a pirate.'_

Remembering what my father taught me about how to act around a gentleman. I curtsied for the young man, "I'm Taylor Hook. Captain Hook's daughter."

He grinned, "Then it is fate that we meet." 

I frowned, "Excuse me?" 

He ignored me. He grabbed the cup from my hand and sat it on the table. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me to the dance floor, "Dance with me, Miss. Hook." 

"Call me Taylor, and I have a distaste for this music. I'm afraid I can't dance to it." Truly I didn't want to dance with him. Something about him freaks me out. Maybe it's all the politeness. Even if he was the Captain's son, He was still a pirate.

"A waltz, please boys." He yelled to the band, and surprisingly they began to play one. I smiled. Who knew they had it in them. My smile dropped as I realized I didn't have any way out of dancing with him. So I let him glide me to the music.

---

"Now's our chance, boys." Peter whispered as Hook's speech ended and the music began to play. Pirates were scattering everywhere. The boys slowly climbed over the rail hoping no one would notice, and no one seemed to. If they did they didn't say anything about it.

"Ok, fellows, you can talk to people, but don't let your guard down. If anyone finds out who we are we'll be in trouble for sure." Peter whispered harshly making sure to get it threw their thick heads, "Leave at my signal."

Tootles frowned, "What signal, Peter?"

Peter smirked, "You'll know it."

Slightly resisted an urge to groan. That smirk could only lead to trouble. He looked to Nibs for help, but Nibs was already chatting it up with some brunette in a whore bound outfit. Well, if they weren't going to worry about it than neither was he. He was going to find that girl and have a good time. 

He turned to the refreshment table just in time to see some old fellow approaching his angel. Slightly moved towards them a little without looking suspicious yet he could hear every word they said. The guy introduced himself to be The Cage's captain's son.

Slightly frowned. Wasn't his angel from The Cage? How could they not know each other and be on the same ship? Surely she wasn't from the Jolly Rodger. Hook had no women on his ship. He wouldn't even allow whores for his men.

"I'm Taylor Hook. Captain Hook's daughter." Slightly's mouth went dry as the words left her lips and reached his ears. Shock over took his body. 

Hook had a daughter. Hook's daughter was unbelievably gorgeous. Slightly fancied Hook's unbelievably gorgeous daughter. How was this possible! 

Suddenly Slightly smiled. He knew her name. Taylor was a wonderful name for a wonderful girl. He watched her dance awkwardly with the tall man. She looked all around avoiding looking in the eyes of her dance partner. She needed rescuing. She wanted someone to get her away from him. There was hope for him yet. Then the unthinkable happened, their eyes locked.

**  
A/n: Wow, I was not expecting 11 reviews for my first chapter! Very happy about that. I really hope the chapters start to get longer, but I don't know if they will or not; Since I haven't written them yet...But Anyways, Thanks so much for the reviews. I'll try to update asap! REVIEW!**

**Thanks to: Malini, FallenMystery, sara, crazyloverofboys, Ginnay, Yuki Asao, Hippielover459, GerryLover15, Aria Elessar, Story Weaver1, and frodoschick**


	3. Chapter Trios

Disclaimer: I own Taylor. That's it.

Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.

PROLOUGE:

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Neverland, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

**Chapter Trios**

My eyes roamed all over the place. There has to be some way for me to get out of this dance. I looked around. Nothing. I was in a trap. One dance will lead to another and then another. Then the next thing you know he wants to go for a walk so he can "stare in your eyes without other people around". When all he really wants to do is grope you where your father can't see. Oh Lord above, I need to get away from this guy.

I looked around again hoping to find some way out of these damn dances. My eyes locked with a boy wearing a blue mask. I felt my head tilt to the side as we continued to stare. Who was he? He was a boy around my age. I had never seen a boy my age on this ship before. I knew for a fact that Sky was the youngest boy on the ship. Though I had never met Sky, my father talked about him greatly. 

I resisted an urge to smile as the boy approached us. "May I cut in?" He asked smoothly. I took my arms out of Sky's and stepped away from him so the boy could step in between us. Sky looked offended, but I'm sure he'll get over it one day. 

We danced in silence for the longest time. I believe I even blocked the music out. He must have too because we continued dancing even after the band announced they were taking a break. He was slowly leading me away from everyone and to the front of the ship. We danced into the shadows and around drunken pirates and their un-kept women who were making love on the side of the captain's quarters.

Suddenly he pulled me closer and stopped dancing. I swallowed hard. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I don't even know his name. Just as I was about to tell him to let go when his lips crashed into mine. At first I was too shocked to move. This was my first time alone with a boy. On top of that, this was my first kiss. Before I could think I was moving my lips to return his sweet kiss. He pulled me closer, the kiss got rougher, and my mind came rushing back to me. Who was this guy? I pulled away roughly. We froze. Both of us were panting for our breaths.

"I-..." I stopped shorted.

I hadn't a clue what to say to this guy. He had randomly asked to dance with me. We must have danced for an hour without saying a word to each other! And then he swiftly kisses me. I didn't know what I was supposed to think about all of it.

Part of me knew I should walk away and leave him. He was a boy after all, and a pirate. Smooth or not, all pirates want one thing. Then the other part of me wanted that one thing too! And I'm sure that would have been disobeying my father's orders.

"You have pretty eyes." He said quietly. I shifted nervously just now realizing he had been staring at me the whole time I had been contemplating what to do. 

"Thanks." I whispered so soft I doubt he heard it. He smiled, seeming so happy, and took my hand in his. He turned to face the water. Doing so, his hand pulled my hand so I was standing closely by his side.

I turned to face him, "Are you from the Cage?"

He turned to me slowly, "I-um-I..." He was cut short. A loud crow rang threw the air. A crow that could only mean one thing: Pan. I turned around in shock. I wasn't allowed out when he was here. 

"I have to get under..."  
"I have to go..."

We said at the same time. We froze again. Even with chaos going on all around us our lips met again. It was shorter this time. So short I barely had time to think _'we're kissing'_. He gave my hand one last squeeze before letting go and starting for the back of the ship. 

"Will you tell me your name?" I yelled after him. 

"You'll find out soon enough." He yelled back just before I lost him in a mob of pirates.

My mind came rushing back to me again. Pirates. Pan. I had to get below before he saw me. I made my way through the pirates pushing, shoving, and dodging swords. It took me a full ten minutes just to reach the center of the ship. Before I knew what was happening I was in the middle of an all out Lost Boys vs. Pirates fight with no weapon.

Around me I could hear the sounds of swords ripping into flesh and the tortured yells of men around me. I let out a scream as a dead pirate fell at my feet. He had a sloppy letter 'P' carved into his forehead and blood gashing from his heart. I placed a hand over my mouth to keep from losing my supper.

Suddenly a pirate from the Cage came straight at me with a sword. I quickly found out why my father never allowed me on deck during a fight. Being young, a drunken pirate would easily confuse me for one of the Lost Boys. Looks like this one did.

I ducked as his sword swooped a crossed where my head would have been.

He growled angrily, "Hold still, little one. It will all be over soon."

He raised his sword high and started to bring it down on me quickly. Just before it could hit me, it was stopped by another sword. I looked over to see Peter Pan fighting the pirate that had tried to take my life. Peter swung the sword from the ugly man's hand and stabbed him in the heart. I winced as I felt blood splatter on to my face.

Peter turned around to him and grinned. His green shirt was covered in blood revealing this wasn't the first pirate he had killed tonight. I watched as he pulled something from his shoe. It was a dagger. He dropped it into my hands, "Have fun." He gave me another full on smile, winked, and took to the air.

'_Have fun? What type of sicko would have fun killing?'_ I looked to my right just in time to see my father slice a Lost Boy in the side. I sickened as I noticed my father's smiled was ten times wider than Peter's as the boy fell to the deck in pain.

"No." I whispered as my father raised his sword to finish the job. Just as he had done for me, Peter swooped in just in time to save the young boy. I watched steam practically rising off my father as Peter tormented and played a game with his mind.

I tore my eyes away from the fighting duo as I realized had to get under the deck before my father could see me. There was only one problem. Pair of fighting men were fighting in front of my escape passage. I had no choice but to walk by them.

I held my head high saying a silent prayer before walking forward. The dagger Peter gave me was clenched tightly in my right hand ready to strike if needed. The closer I got the more blood I noticed along the ship. It looked like the time we got a fresh order of dead chickens and Smee spilt them everywhere sending buckets full of chicken blood along the deck. The smell was dreadful. 

I took it slowly. Step by step. The two men fighting to my left didn't even notice me as I slipped by them. Just as my hand touched the door knob I heard a piercing scream. I turned around quickly to see a pirate whore cornered by a pirate, and standing in between them was my mystery man. My eyes widened as the pirate swung his sword at him. When he ducked down to dodge the swinging sword he was able to pull a dagger from his boot. Before the pirate could register what was happening in his mind, a dagger sliced into his stomach. 

Suddenly another loud crow rang through the air, and my attention turned to the center of the deck. Peter was rising into the air covered in even more blood than before. He crowed again and the Lost Boys took to the air also. With a blink of an eye they were gone. I quickly turned back around to see my mystery man missing, but so was the pirate whore.

---

Slightly flew quickly through the air looking behind him several times. The twins were behind him nursing a stabbed Nibs. It seemed Hook had taken a slice at his stomach. Peter wasn't going to be happy about it. That was one of their strict codes to live by. Absolutely no one fought Hook other than Pan. 

Some believed it to be for protection. After all, Hook was powerful and evil to the bone. He could easily kill one of them. Others thought it was just because Peter would have been devastated if one of the boys killed Hook before he could get the chance. Either way, no one argued about it. And until tonight no one had tried to break that rule. Slightly wasn't quite sure how Peter would react. Hopefully there wouldn't be any mention of banishing. 

They landed outside the under ground home to find Peter Pan waiting on him. No one questioned how he had gotten their before them. He was a much faster flyer and probably flew right over them. The twins landed in front of him still holding Nibs up. Nibs looked even paler than before. He was losing too much blood. 

"Take him to the Indian Village." Peter said solemnly, "Sacwolf will know what to do with him."

Sacwolf was the Indian Village's witchdoctor, and a good friend of Slightly's. Relieve washed over him knowing his friend would be in good care. The twins took off in the air and Slightly was just about to follow, but Peter called him back. 

"They can go alone." He mumbled pulling his sword from his holder. It was covered in blood. He immediately began wiping it down with an old green rag. Slightly guessed it to be one of his old shirts. 

After a good few minutes of silence Peter mumbled, "He shouldn't have fought Hook alone. Shit, he shouldn't have fought Hook even if he had the entire British Navy with him." 

Even though he said in a low voice the tone still made Slightly flinch. He was angry. He was so angry, he wasn't shouting. He was far beyond the shouting stage of anger. Slightly could tell by the look in his eye and the way he wouldn't look anyone else in the eye. He had been disobeyed, and he wasn't going to let it go.

"W-what are you going to do about it?" Slightly's voice came out sore and rough. 

Peter shook his head and sighed, "I'm not for sure, but he can't go unpunished."

----

After I was sure everyone else was sound asleep, even the guy in the crow's nest, I snuck out to the lower deck. I pulled a small whistle out of my pocket and blew in it lightly. Though I hadn't heard it, I knew Adsila had. The noise was louder underwater, and Mermaids have great ears. 

It was only another second before I saw her red head come to the surface of the icy blue water. Her hair was sticking to her head and immediately began curling up as the air hit it, but she still looked beautiful. 

"I heard there was a fight!" She was overly joyed for it to have been a terrible battle. We had lost 7 men to the Lost Boys, and they had only one injured. It was simply amazing how six boys beat over 40 pirates in an all out huge battle.

I grinned happily even though it had been a defeat for my side. I had so much to tell my best friend, and she was going to be hanging on my every word. I quickly launched into a full on explanation of everything that happened from the mystery man taking me away from Sky to Peter saving my life. I must have been talking a mile a minute. 

"You got saved by Peter Pan?" She screamed.

"Be quiet." I hissed, "The last thing I need is my father finding out his greatest enemy saved his daughter's life." 

"But Peter doesn't know you are Hook's daughter, did he?" 

I sighed, "Of course not. He would have left me to die." 

Adsila shook her head, "No, I doubt it. He's quite the gentleman. He probably would have taken you back to their hide out."

I grimaced. I didn't even want to think about the fight that would have started. Hook's only daughter being taken by his greatest enemy. Father would have been furious. We may not have the greatest relationship, but he's still my father and the only family I have left. I would hate to lose him...again. 

Adsila must have noticed I was uncomfortable thinking about since she changed the subject, "Tell me more about this mystery man. Is he from The Cage?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I didn't even get his name. He just kissed me." 

"Kissed you! Sounds like a creep to me. Comes out of nowhere, doesn't tell you his name, doesn't ask for your name, but still makes advances towards you. You know a guy like that gets around." She dipped her hair back in the water not liking how dry and brittle it was becoming. 

"I don't know. Maybe it was just me, but I do believe there was some sort of connection between us." _A strong connection. _

**An: Thanks so much for the reviews! I'm balancing two fanfictions and working on an original so I won't be able to update this story as much as I did Little Moments. I really want to though so I'll try to work it out. I love this story so much. I have always had a thing for Romeo and Juliet. Please keep reading!**

Thanks To: MysterySilk, **Aria Elessar,** **Yuki Asao,** **Story Weaver1,** **frodoschick, and GerryLover15,**


	4. Chapter Quatre

Disclaimer: I own Taylor. That's it.

Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.

_**A Pair of Star-Cross'd Lovers**_

PROLOUGE:

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Neverland, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

**Chapter Quatre**

Three days had past since the party and the huge battle. I hadn't seen or heard any news from my mystery man, and had long dismissed it as a one night fling. Well, I keep telling myself to dismiss it, but my mind just doesn't seem to follow my order nowadays. Currently, I wasn't worried with that issue. I had bigger things on my mind. 

I paced back and forth in my stuffy cabin below the deck. Tonight I was to have supper with my father, and tonight I was to ask for permission to stay on deck more often. I was currently practicing just exactly what I was going to say to win father's approval.

"Father..." I mumbled stopping my pacing long enough to stare in my full length mirror on the back of the door, "I know you think it's terribly dangerous...No, that won't work at all." I watched my reflection shift from foot to foot before moving my long blonde hair to hang over my shoulders. My face formed a pout.

I looked different tonight. I know it's nearly impossible, but I feel as though I have aged a ton with in the last few days. My blue dress, I was currently wearing, fit more snuggly in certain places. My waist showed beautifully with the help of a corset my father ordered for me from London. My hair curled slightly by my ear and looked rather dashing. I just wish my insides felt as good as my outsides looked.

"Father..." I started again, "I would like to have more time on the deck and less time in that stuffy old cabin...Don't interrupt me. Just hear me out...I know you think it's dangerous, but I think the last party proved I could handle myself very well during an attack. Besides, I'm awfully tired of that room...Will you-" I was cut of by the swift movement of the door opening. I had to step back quickly to keep from getting hit. 

"The cap'n says ye food is await'n' on ye." Mr. Smee chuckled at something I was completely oblivious to, but I didn't bother asking what it was. No sense in getting him worked up into a long story that I wouldn't even both paying attention to.

"Very good." I grabbed my jacket and followed Smee out the door. When I reached upper deck, I noticed the men were out working still. I rarely got a view of them, and they rarely got a view of me. I was sure they forgot I even existed. 

"What're ye lookin' at!" Smee roared, or tired to roar. He was such a small man; hardly any one paid any attention to him. A few men proved that by wolf whistling at me as we passed. Smee glared at them, but I held my head high and deprived them the attention they craved. The thought of these men staring at me like they would a piece of fine cooked meat made my stomach churn and long to be somewhere else, but I wasn't going to give them the pleasure of seeing it.

With in seconds I was in my father's cabin with Smee desperately trying to get everything in order. He ran about the room like a mad man. Lifting plate tops here. Pour drinks there. And even putting food on my plate. Finally, he pulled my chair out and signaled for me to sit down. Like the gentlemen my father taught him to be, he helped me sit down and made sure I had everything I needed. After denying everything he offered me, Smee fled from the room to eat his own supper. 

I looked at my father waiting for his signal to begin eating. I was taught it wasn't polite nor attractive to start eating right away, and under no circumstances was my mouth to be completely full of food. Twas strictly forbidden in my father's eyes. As in mine now. 

"You may begin." My father instructed taking his soup spoon off the table and dipping in the bowl. I did the same. The food was much more appealing than the last supper we had together. No sign of whole fishes, and more sign of exotic fruits and vegetables. This was much more to my liking, and I ate more to please my father. 

My father smiled slightly in my direction before returning to his meal. I took it as a sign that he was in a feasible mood, and now would be a wonderful time to present my suggestion to him. I covered my mouth and coughed slightly to make sure my voice would be clear and audible.

"Father..." It still came out sore and I had to cough again, "There is something I wish to discuss with you." 

He looked up at me slightly surprised. We don't talk much during our suppers. Come to think of it, we haven't talked few much my entire life. The only thing that ever passes between us is his orders, and sometimes Smee does that for him. Shockingly he doesn't question it. "Go ahead." 

I took a deep breath trying to remember everything I rehearsed in front of my mirror, but it was all failing to come to mind. I looked up at my father's impatient face. Just as he opened his mouth to scold me for taking too long, I launched into action, "Father, I wish to come to the deck more often." 

"Absolutely not." He said before I even got a chance to explain. My temper started to build up inside of me as it often does when it comes to this subject.

"Why not?" I asked sounding awfully close to a young child. So much for feeling as if I had matured in the last few days.

He sighed and placed his spoon back on the table, "I've explained this once before, and this will be the last time I explain it. You are a young lady. I have more than 20 less than gentlemen like men on this ship. These men are pirates. They will not hesitate to take liberties, wanted or not, with a woman such as yourself. You'll stay far away from them. I will not lose a crew to...to un-called for reasons."

His words were like a slap in the face. He wasn't worried about me at all. This was the best crew he had ever had and he knew he'd be damned if his only daughter messed it up. The thought of one of his men betraying him for me was unbearable to him. And if one did it, rebellion would hang above the other's heads. He'd never be able to trust them again. He would be forced to signing a new crew. Thus starting the training processes all over again. My father wasn't worried about me at all. 

I didn't know what to say after that so I let the subject drop. My father took it as me obeying his orders, but he was far from being right.

---

Slightly stood nervously outside the Indian teepee. He was going to see Nibs for the first time in three days. He had been unconscious for the last two, and Sacwolf said it was miracle he was even alive at this point. Slightly was more than thankful for it. Of course there was a bit of doubt in it. Had Nibs not recovered he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Peter Pan.

The Twins and Slightly had be exploring through the woods when a young Indian boy approached them with a message from Sacwolf saying Nibs was awake. The Twins immediately went to fetch Peter while Slightly accompanied the boy back. He could hardly contain his excitement as they reached the village. Now he was sure he was going to bust if he didn't see his best friend soon. 

Slightly would have figured Peter would have forgotten by now, as he often does, but he didn't. Betrayal was not something taken lightly in the code of the Lost Boys. Nibs would be facing serious charges, and possible banishing. Slightly could only pray for a miracle to happen. 

"Go in." Sacwolf instructed from behind him. Slightly had been so caught up in his own thoughts he hadn't heard the old Indian come out of the teepee. He stepped aside and allowed Slightly to pass. A candle in the center of the room was the only source of light, but he could still see the pale sickness within his friend.

"Nibs?" Slightly questioned to make sure he was awake or was it to make sure he was alive? Slightly's hands shook as they tapped the boy on the shoulder. Nibs' eyes fluttered open and a smile played upon his lips. 

"Slightly. Good to see you, Mate." His voice was hoarse, but still sounded like the same old Nibs he knew and loved.

Slightly resisted the urge to jump around, scream, and shout. He settled for a huge grin, "You too. You too. I thought I had lost you."

"Tricked you, didn't I?" 

Slightly chuckled lightly, "You sure did." He voice became softer, "Fooled everyone. Except Peter." 

Nibs flinched, "Peter." He said his name with fear of it. Nibs knew he'd be mad at him. "Is he terribly mad?" 

The smiles were replaced with grim expressions as Slightly took a seat in the floor next to Nibs's bed to explain Peter's state of mind. "I'm not going to lie to you, friend. Prepare for the worst." 

Nibs cast his eyes upon the ground with a grim look to match Slightly's. No one really knew what to say. Peter would be there soon. Slightly shook his head knowing there was nothing else to be done. "I still can't believe you fought Hook; while knowing Peter's strict rule." 

Nibs looked at his best friend mouth ajar, "What? Are you telling me Peter thinks I did it on purpose?" Nibs watched Slightly nodded his head. He said up straight as quickly as possible, "Slightly, do you know what this means!" 

"Possible banishment?" Slightly mumbled not looking his friend in the eye.

"No!" Nibs yelled as much as he could with a sore throat, "Not at all. It means Peter thinks I betrayed him." 

Slightly gave him a questionable look, "And?"

Nibs threw his hands about the air, "I didn't do it! Hook attacked me. It was self defense. Pure self defense, and before I knew it he had sliced my stomach in. I was tumbling to the deck." 

Slightly gave out a yell, "Hook sliced you first!" He cheered loudly, "You won't be banished." 

Nibs smiled and laid back against his pillow, "I won't be banished." 

---

"So you didn't wish to fight Hook?" Peter asked slowly floating back and forth the crowed teepee.

"Not at all." Nibs assured for the millionth time as Peter thought it over. They had been discussing it for the last hour and Peter was still questioning it. 

"This is something Hook would do." 

"Exactly." Nibs grinned slightly, "Do you really think your second-in-command would betray you after all these years?" 

Peter nodded slowly coming to a final decision. He pulled out his dagger from his boot. "He'll pay." He floated to the ground, "All Lost Boys grab your weapons and head towards the Pirate ship. We're going to pay Hook a friendly little visit." The Lost Boys cheered and headed out the door. All except for Nibs.

---

I waited an hour after supper to make sure all the pirates would be nice and drunk, and Father would be getting ready for bed. I decided I wasn't going to stay in this stuffy old cabin a second longer. I needed fresh air. I need contact with another human-being. I wanted out of this cage. If Father wasn't going to give me permission, I was going to take it anyways. 

He wouldn't even care if I was to be disgraced. I brushed my hair one last time wondering what would happen if a pirate tried to attack me tonight. I pulled at a drawer to my left and looked at it contents. It was the dagger given to me by Peter Pan.

I winced remembering what was meant to be done with it. I quickly shook of those thoughts. At least it could be as of some use tonight. If not for anything else, it would give me a feeling of security. I tucked the dagger in my left boot figuring it the most practically spot.

I rose from my chair giving my reflection on last look before twisting the door knob. As I peaked out I could hear the pirates up deck cheering and sing loudly. I went to the back of the ship using the emergency exit not many people knew about.

To my luck, no one was around the stern of the ship. Music immediately filled my ears as I came closer to the starboard side. I could hear the pirates' drunken voices screeching louder than a Never-bird. It was enough to bust your ear drums. I turn the corner, but quickly jumped back to where I was. 

A lone pirate stood solemnly looking out at the water. He had a bottle in his hand so it was no doubt he was just as drunk as the other pirates. 

"You might as well come out, Princess. I saw you." He voice was deep, and I immediately recognized it. His name was Jacob Hitches. Jacob was 22 when he joined our ship four years ago. His father sold him into piracy after he caused his whole family to go bankrupt by gambling their money away. He was very educated and didn't talk like a pirate at all. Although his manners were beyond repair.

I only knew him from having supper when he first arrived with him in my father's cabin. He wasn't charming then and I'm sure he isn't charming now. I couldn't believe my father let him eat with us. His cold brown eyes stared at me all night as if I was a picture show. It was quite disturbing. 

I walked around the corner and didn't stop till I was on the other side of him. A good distance away, I might add. He noticed to, and grinned at it, "What is a beautiful princess like you doing walking around a stuffy old pirate ship? In the middle of the night at that?" 

"Just a breath of fresh air." I mumbled wishing he would just tell my father and get it over with. I was going to be punished for life, and in Neverland that's an awfully long time.

He didn't question me, just motioned for me to come closer, "Don't be afraid, luv. I just want to see the ocean from my..." He paused to suppress a hiccup, "My point of view."

I nervously walked to his side. Maybe if I was friendly enough he wouldn't tell my father. Hopefully, he would pass out from being drunk and not remember any of this. I leaned over the rail coping the way he looked. 

He closed one eye and squinted at me with the other, "You know something?" He didn't give me time to respond before telling me anyways, "I'm drunk. I have absolutely no reason to be drunk. My father always told me not to get drunk unless I had a reason, and no reason was ever good enough for him." He gave a small laugh, "Now, I get drunk three or four times a week. I have all the booze I want here. The funny part about it? He sent me here."

He took a long swig of the bottle's contents before throwing it into the water. For some reason, I think he had a good reason to get drunk. He was trying to push away the problems in his own life. Maybe he's drunk all the time so he doesn't have to face them. I suddenly pitied the poor pirate.

I swallowed hard before opening my mouth to speak, "Me and you. We have something in common." He looked at me strange but I continued, "A father that doesn't care." 

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards, "You and me have a lot more than that in common. We're lonely and on a bloody pirate ship by force."

He stepped closer to me and I immediately tensed up. I wanted to step away, but if his attentions weren't sexually I didn't want to come across as rude. "You know. We could solve each other problems. Help each other."

I flinched as his whiskey breath rubbed my face. The smell was awful, and I was beyond uncomfortable now. Not caring about being rude, I took two steps sides. He noticed and gave me a frown, "I want to help you."

Suddenly he stepped up where he had both arms on either side of me holding on to the rail. There was no way to escape. "I want you to help me." His breath was once again on my face when I heard it. A loud crow.

---

Peter stopped the Lost Boys as they approached the stern ship. "Nobody fights unless I signal it. I didn't come here to fight I came here to warn."

With that said Slightly watched his leader fly up into the air and crow loudly. The twins flew up after him, but Slightly stayed behind. He wanted to make sure Taylor wasn't around when he flew up. He was dying to see her again. He just didn't know how she would react to him being a Lost Boy and her being a pirate's daughter. It wasn't exactly the best combination. 

He peaked over the rail, but saw no body around. The other boys had already made there way to the front of the ship. He flew over the rail, and listen closer to see if he could hear Peter or Hook fighting. Only he didn't hear that. He heard a struggle.

"Get your filthy bloody hands off of me." He recognized the voice and followed it. He gasped as he saw his angel struggling in the arms of a scallywag. He gave one last sneer before springing into action. 

"I just want a kiss...maybe more." Slightly heard the bastard say before he ripped him off of his angel. 

---

The two men began wrestling before my eyes. My rescuer seemed to have the advantage since he was neither drunk nor nursing a busted lip. That first blow had really hurt Jacob. I watched Jacob get pinned down and punched three or four times before passing out. I covered my hand over my mouth as my rescuer rose and I got my first view of Jacob's bloody face.

I nearly gagged at the sight, "He isn't dead, is he?" I heard myself ask.

My rescuer shook his hand twice before looking down at him, "No, he's just passed out."

I smiled, "Well, thank-you so much for saving me. I don't know what I would have done." 

He barely looked at me. In fact, it seemed like he turned a little so I wouldn't see his face. I moved a little bit too, trying to see more of him, "What is your name?" 

"Slightly." He mumbled turning his back to me. 

I walked around him, but he turned again, "Oh...Well, Mr. Slightly. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

He cut me off, "Taylor." He finally turned around to face me, "We've met."

**A/n: My chapters are finally getting longer. I'm so happy. Thanks so much for all the reviews. They help me write so much. Keep writing and enjoying!**

**Thanks to: FallenMystery,**** Pikke Wood, tinkerflyinbell1, frodoschick, Story Weaver1, GerryLover15, Aria Elessar, and Samantha!**


	5. Chapter Cinq

Disclaimer: I own Taylor. That's it.

Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.

_**A Pair of Star-Cross'd Lovers**_

PROLOUGE:

Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Neverland, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

**Chapter Cinq**

I stared confused at the young boy, "How do you know my name?" What almost looked like hurt flashed through his sky-blue eyes. I watched him rub his hand over his mouth trying to hide his nervous face, but I still had a clear view of it.

He coughed as if clearing his voice, "Do you not remember me? Maybe if I had worn the mask it would have helped."

Memories flooded back into my mind, and suddenly I was picturing him in a masquerade mask. A gasp hit my lips as I realized just exactly who he was. It was him. The only boy I had ever dreamed about. I swallowed hard. Suddenly my stomach felt as if it had been hit with three hundred bricks. I had dismissed any thought of seeing him again. At least not until the Cage visited again, and that would be another three or four months away.

I struggled to find my voice, but I found it, "So, you are a pirate aboard my father's ship." I quickly realized if there was any hope of him not knowing I was the captain's daughter, it was now gone.

His tongue clicked on the top of his mouth and he appeared to be apprehensive, "Not exactly..." Suddenly and as if on cue, a loud crow filled the air. Pan was back.

A hand flew to my mouth. My father would be out in flash. Seeing me out on deck along with Peter's surprise visit would not help his anger management problems. There was a huge uproar and I could see pirates running about the front of the ship preparing for a battle.

I looked at the boy with a helpless sigh, "I-I have to go. I can't be out during a battle." I turned to retreated to my room, but the boy caught my hand.

"No. There's not going to be a battle. It's just a warning. Don't go." I let myself be pulled back towards him. I could feel myself wearing a look of confusion, and I should be. I was just now putting the pieces together.

"What did you say your name was?" I asked swallowing hard.

"Slightly. Of Peter Pan's army. I'm a Lost Boy." Slightly. His name is Slightly. I whispered it softly liking the way it flowed off my tongue. He smiled at me saying his name. I liked that I could make him smile by simply saying his name. Then it hit me...he said 'I'm a lost boy.'

I gasped out loud wiping the smile from Slightly's face, "You can fly!"

He stared at me in confusion. A small hiatus of silence fell between us before being broken by his hearty laughter. Before long I was smiling and gigging along with him. "What is it?" I managed to ask in between my giggles.

His laughter slowed so he could talk, "I just told you I was one of your father's greatest enemies and all you can do is ask if I can fly?"

I chuckled lightly. It was rather amusing how that was the first thing out of my mouth, but it wasn't the first thing to my mind. I had thought about him being a Lost Boy, but I didn't want to stress about it. I pushed it away. If he was a lost boy, and I was a pirate's daughter there was no chance of us ever being friends or maybe more than friends. It would be strictly forbidden on both sides.

"I could take you flying." I jumped at the feel of his breath on my ear. During my pondering, he had some how moved to the back of me and was nuzzling his face into my hair. His breath tickled my neck making me tense up immediately. His arms came around my waist like to snakes slithering up my body. His face pulled back a bit, but I could still feel his short breaths, "That is...if you aren't scared." 

I pulled out of his grasped and turned to face him, "Scared? Me? Never."

He grinned while grabbing my hand, "Well, let's go." Before I could register what was happening my body was being lifted into the air. I gasped and swung my feet pushing me a little ways away from Slightly. I almost dropped his hand. "Whatever you do don't let go of my hand." He mumbled pulling me into his arms.

He stayed lower telling me he didn't want to scare me with heights, but something tells me it had to do with Peter and My father fighting on the other side of the ship. I resisted an urge to sigh. That's how it would have to be if we were ever to become friends. We'd always be sneaking behind everyone's backs. The risk of being caught always lurking in the air. Though it was appealing in romance novels, I didn't want my life to be that way. I wanted to be able to spend any moment I felt like spending with Slightly without the fear of being sliced open by my father's hook.

I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my mind again. I might as well enjoy this time with him now. I was flying after all. Slightly held my hand tighter as we moved away from the ship. When we were far away enough Slightly rose higher and higher until it felt like we were kissing the sky.

The wind blew heavily against my face, and froze my nose, but it was such a wonderful feeling. I was up so high. Though it was dark and I couldn't see anything below me, I knew there was a sea of sharks and mystical man-eating creatures below us. It was such a rush to know I was one drop away from being fish food, but yet completely safe.

Slightly stopped rising higher and pulled me into his arms. His breath warmed my face and thawed out my nose. I found myself wishing to stay with him longer, but I knew this moment would end and once again I would be locked up in that stuffy old cabin.

Once again a loud crow rang through the air breaking our wonderful moment. I resisted the urge to sigh in defeat. He cleared his voice, "I, uh, guess we should be heading back. I'll be excepted to leave with the others." I nodded, but refused to say a word. I'm not sure why, but I guess it was just one of those moments where you have so much to say and so much to think that words fail to reach your mouth. 

With in seconds, we were landing in front of the door that leads to my cabin. I could hear my father yelling to Pan in the background, but immediately blocked it out. My father wasn't entering my thoughts at this moment. But to my disappointment that moment barely lasted long at all. "Bye." He mumbled before taking to the air.

"Wait!" I yelled stopping him. I frowned at his blank-expression. It was as if he was having second thoughts about being with him. I quickly racked my brain for something I had done to make him change his mind, but the only thing I could think of was him holding me. My eyes widened as I realized I might have weighed to much for him. Damn those scales for lying to me. I decided to hide the fact I knew he was having second thoughts, "Will I see you again?"

His eyes locked with mine, "I hope." Without another thought he was gone, and I felt my heart sink.

---

Slightly flew quickly through the brisk air, hoping to catch the other Lost Boys before they reached the club house and realized he was absent. Unfortunately, they had reached it and were all gathered around listening to Peter re-tell the story that just happened five seconds go. Slightly landed a few feet away among some bushes and hoped to sneak in, but again his plan failed.

"Hey Slight!" Tootles yelled loudly turning the other boy's attention towards myself. I mentally groaned and hoped they didn't ask too many questions, "Come sit over here and listen to Peter's tale of him mocking Hook. Wasn't it just wicked the way he handled it?"

Slightly nodded his head a bit, and joined in the small circle around Peter Pan.

"I'll start over since Slightly missed the first half. Where were you anyway?" Peter asked floating above their heads.

Slightly eye's widened. He was almost positive Pan would be able to tell he was lying to him if he tried to lie, but he figured lying was the only way out. "I-uh- I went down to the lagoon to get some water. I think I'm getting a sore throat." 

"Oh." '_He's buying' _Slightly watched Peter study him for a few more seconds. Finally, He puffed out his chest and began the tale of his recent battle with Hook that all had been present except Slightly, "I soared bravely through the air heading straight for the Jolly Rodger. My mind set on one thing and one thing only. Hook needed to learn. I had to warn him not to mess with the Lost Boys or there would be hell to pay."

Around of cheers went around, even Slightly joined. Peter continued his story getting more excited as the boys got more into it, "I landed on the deck letting out a loud crow warning the pirates of my arrival. As usually, chaos broke out all around me as they scurried to get ready. It took ten full minutes to get Hook out on deck, dressed and sword in hand. But to his disappointment, his sword would remain unstained."

"But yours wouldn't?" Tootles asked hopefully. Slightly shook his head and tried to tune out the other boy's excitement over the story. They had all been present except for him. It was baffling the way they hung on his every word, but knew exactly what he was going to say before he said it.

Slightly decided he didn't need to hear the rest of the story to know what had happened. He was sure Peter told Hook to watch his back and think before acting while playing with his mind a bit. Hook, most likely, ignored what Peter said trying to think of a way to get in a sneak attack and when he tried Peter blocked him slicing his hand or another body part in the process. Besides, if he wanted the full story he could always follow Peter down the lagoon and listen to him exaggerate the story to the mermaids.

His mind drifted away covering a many topics. He wondered how long Nibs would be laid up before they would be able to play in the woods again. They joined so many hours playing as many games as they could think of in that woods, that it would be ashamed to not be able to anymore. Surely, Nibs would be up and at it again before long and they would be free to do whatever they wanted, and they could discuss whatever they wanted without the Indian Nurse being present. Or whoever they wanted to discuss.

This thought immediately brought Slightly's attention to Taylor. He sighed wondering the next time he'd be able to look at her again. Probably wouldn't before a long time considering Peter wouldn't need to take a trip the Jolly Rodger for a while, and it was hell trying to get a moment alone among the Lost Boys. Someone was constantly asking questions. He sighed again leaning on his left arm.

"Slight?" Tootles asked not earning his full attention.

"Hmm?" He asked. 

"That was at least the umpteenth dozen time you sighed since Peter started his story. What's the matter with you?" Finally, Slightly turned his attention to Tootles and found out he was standing directly in front of him, his brown hair covering his concerned looking eyes. Slightly stood up nodding his head slowly. 

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Tootles frowned as if Slightly had just told him he had another arm hidden in his shirt, "I don't know about you, mate. Flying into trees, disappearing at parties, skipping out on Peter's big plans, and late night visits to the Lagoon?" He put a hand on Slightly's shoulder clicking his tongue, "I don't know, mate. Sounds like something's bothering you?"

Slightly eyes widened. Tootles had noticed his absents. What if Peter had noticed to? Or worse...what if he pointed it out to Peter? His mind switched into over-drive trying to think of a proper excuse. Nothing came to mind.

Tootles took his arm off Slightly's shoulder, "Don't worry. Pan didn't notice. Neither did the twins. You're secret's save with me...if you tell me what's going on."

Slightly let out a breath of relief, "Thanks, Tootles. And don't worry about me. I'm just stressed out about Nibs being ill. I'll be fine in a few days." Tootles gave him a look of disbelief but Slightly took off inside the tree house with the rest of the boys before Tootles could drill him with anymore questions.

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews! Do it again! **


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I own Taylor

Disclaimer: I own Taylor. That's it.

Summary: Based on Romeo and Juliet with a different twist. Hook has a daughter? Where has she been all this time? Why hasn't anyone noticed her? Of course, when Slightly catches sight of her all things change, and they will never be the same again.

_**A Pair of Star-Cross'd Lovers**_

**Chapter Six**

The next morning I awoke later than normal. I was disappointed in myself. Although I had absolutely nothing to do that morning I still enjoyed the feeling of waking up early and living a full day. Of course what surprised me was that none of Father's crew came to wake me. I stood from the bed and went on with my normal routine of washing, dressing and straitening up my cabin.

It wasn't till I was brushing my blonde hair that I remembered my activities from the night before. I watched myself in my small vanity mirror as a smile grew upon my face. My eyes closed and I could almost feel the wind blowing against my face as Slightly flew us higher. The smell of sea water as we skimmed the ocean was on the tip of my nose.

It had been perfect up until the last few rushed minutes. I sighed remembering him leaving. I was just beginning to over-analyze, as I often do, Slightly's rushed departure when the door to my cabin swung open.

"Up and about, Miss! They've arrived!" It was Smee along with another lady. It wasn't until a good ten minutes pasted that I realized who she was. It was the lady from the cage. What in Neverland was she doing here? It wasn't a holiday, and I was almost absolutely positive there wasn't a party scheduled for today. I watched as Smee ran around the room fixing things, cleaning, and preparing things.

"Smee!!" I yelled sounding freakishly like my father. I shivered. I will never do that again. Smee came to an immediate halt. He stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was shocked that I had actually yelled at him or if he was awaiting orders. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, "Just exactly who has arrived?"

"Why...Cap'n Long and his son Skylark. Ye father wants ye ready fer supper." Once again Smee was running about acting as if the world would end if he didn't something done as soon as possible. I absentmindedly let the lady from the cage guide me to the chair in front of my brass vanity. She picked up a hair brush and began brushing the knots from my hair.

"Supper?" I wore a puzzled expression on my face, "But that's hours from now."

"It take all day." The lady from the cage spoke her first words to me in a heavy Italian accent. There was a knock at the door before I could answer her. Smee nearly tripped over himself to answer it. Two large pirates stood with a barrel at their feet full of water.

"Where do you want it?" The man on the right asked Smee. Smee pointed to a corner and signaled them to carry there. The other man who hadn't spoken stared at me with widened eyes.

"If his mouth was open any wider drool would be coming out." I mumbled so only the lady could hear. She answered by jerking the hair brush through my hair. "Ouch..." The two men left and Smee started towards the door himself.

"Back in two hours." He said loudly talking to the lady. 'She's Italian; not deaf.' I felt like saying, but held my tongue. The sooner Smee left the better. He instructed the lady to soak me, wash me, and lay me out to dry. Obviously it was meant to be some type of joke since he laughed, but I found it terribly lame.

As soon as Smee was out the door the lady snapped her fingers, "Take off clothes." I blushed. Lady or not I didn't want her to see me naked. "Hurry. No time waste." I began unbuttoning my night shirt.

"Um...may I ask your name?"

"Alda." She leaned over to test the water in the barrel. At least we weren't complete strangers now. I stripped down to nothing and wrapped the nearest towel around my body. Alda signaled for me to step into the barrel. I did as I told. Thus my endless hours of preparing began.

--

True to his word, Smee returned in two hours, but it still wasn't anywhere near time to eat supper. With in seconds of his arrival there was knock at the door. When Smee opened it, the same two men as before walked in. This time they were carrying a giant iron rod with beautiful dresses hanging from it. I had never seen such gorgeous gowns.

"Try 'em on. All of 'em. Wear the one that looks the best." Smee signaled the men to hook the bar to the side of the ship before following them out leaving me alone with Alda again.

Once again, Alda snapped, "Take off clothes."

Another few hours passed as I was forced to try each and every dress twice, some three times. It was pure torture trying to please this woman. Everything had to be perfect. Then she decides she can't truly tell until my hair and make up are done properly. I was beginning to wonder why we were going to much fuss over this one supper. Obviously something big was going to happen since we never spent this much time getting ready for a party.

I had to sit perfectly still as Alda covered my face in powders and paint trying to make me beautiful. Apparently it took more than I thought it would. Finally, she finished and allowed me to look in the mirror. What I saw shocked me. This wasn't me. I looked like...like a woman. My lips were glossy red, my eyes were lined, and my face almost white from the powder. It took all I had to keep from wiping it off.

"You like?" Alda asked taking my hair down from the bun she had it pulled back in so she could apply the make up. Or fake up as I was beginning to call it.

I forced a smile, "It's nice."

She bought it and went back to my hair. It took her a good two hours to do my hair, and when she was finished it wasn't anything wonderful. It was suddenly curly and put half up and half down. It looked nice, but surely she could have done something more with two hours. Either way, I didn't complain. If it had been me, I would have just brushed it and left it down.

Since my hair and make up were complete, Alda finally decided on a dress. It was olive green and fit my curves rather nicely. I'd say she made a wonderful choice.

"Finito." I spun around to look into a full length mirror on the back of my door, and I almost gasped at what I saw. This person staring back at me wasn't me at all. I mean, I'm not going to lie...I looked beautiful, but I didn't like it. I looked grown up. I looked like a lady going to the opera in London. It was nice to know I could look that way, but come on! This isn't London. This is Neverland. There are no operas. I was a kid in Neverland, not a lady in London. I didn't like it. It felt so wrong. Almost dirty.

I shook my head violently at Alda. The chubby lady began to frown, "You no like?" Again I shook my head. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Miss Hook...Ye father request ye presences." Smee walked in unannounced ready to drag me the dinner my father had planned behind my back. Furious, I followed the short man out of my room leaving Alda confused.

--

Slightly used his dagger to carve his name deep into the trunk of an oak tree. He was on the very top branch and had been for a long time. He hadn't planned on spending all day alone again, but he couldn't help it. Every time he started to play a game with the other boys he would daze off and end up getting hit in the head by something or someone. Finally he complained of a "head-ache" and retreated, but he hadn't missed Tootles look of concern.

Oh well, let Tootles worry. As long as he didn't point anything out to Pan, Slightly had nothing to worry about. In fact, he found himself carving a second name into the tree. Before he even fully realized it he had written 'Slightly + Taylor' with a heart drawn around it. He sighed. That's unbelievably pathetic. This girl had turned him into a daydreaming, heart sighing, name carver boy with no hope left. He felt miserable and they weren't even completely romantically involved.

Slightly couldn't sit here any longer. Staring at this tree was going to drive him insane. He couldn't even figure out what time a day it was anymore. All he knew was the sun was gone and the Lost Boys might be worried about him soon if he doesn't make an appearance soon.

He needed to talk to Nibs, his best mate. He hadn't seen Nibs in a few days and he was in desperate need of some male bonding that didn't involve sword fighting or listening to Peter Pan's stories (not that they weren't amazing). Slightly took to the air and headed straight for the Indian Camp, hoping the Indian nurse would be out for the night.

--

I was escorted, unwillingly, to my Father's cabin. Smee went in before me to announce my arrival. My suspicions of something being up were all but confirmed as I noticed the look upon Skylark Long's face when I entered the cabin. He was at my side instantly reaching out to kiss my hand.

"Ah. Taylor, darling." My Father's voice dripped with sickly sweetness. "I'm so glad you're feeling better."

I frowned at him as Skylark took my arm and led me to the center of the room refusing to let go of me. I started to correct my Father and tell him I had not been sick for months, but it was way too much of a hassle. Besides it would just anger him and embarrass me in front of everyone. I nodded and smiled instead.

For the first time I looked around the room. The lights were dim, and the usual pirate cabin was decorated like an English ballroom, music included. For the first time I noticed two women sitting on a decadent bench. They weren't the usual flour-caked whore my father tended had upon the ship. They were absolutely beautifully dressed with little make up and a complete look of terror upon their faces.

I pitied them as they gave me an almost pleading look. 'I'm just as much a prisoner as you are.' I wanted to say to them. After a moment of silence Captain Long cleared his throat, "We should have dancing. "

He grabbed the arm of the nearest girl to him yanking her to her feet. "Marvelous idea!" My Father agreed just as there was a knock on the door. He sighed in annoyance. "Come in." Smee wore a huge smile on his face as he entered the room and bowed, "Din'er is served, Cap'n." I heard my Father's jaw clench as anger rose in his eyes, turning them red.

"Smee!" You blithering idiot." I saw one of the girls jump and fight back her tears. "I told you to wait three hours before serving dinner. Can't you count?"

Smee looked down in shame, "No, Cap'n I'll tell the cook to keep it warm"

My Father signed again trying to remain calm, "Then it will just taste terrible and the celebration will be ruined."

I frowned at my Father's words. Skylark tried rubbing my arm up and down as if trying to comfort me. It had the opposite effect. In the back of my mind the puzzle pieces were sliding together but I refused to confirm it. I'd play dumb before being miserable for nothing. "We'll eat now. Dance Later." My Father escorted the teary eyed girl out of the room and we all followed.

--

Slightly landed quietly behind the tent Nibs was being held in just in time to see the Indian Nurse withdraw from the tent for the evening. He slid under the cloth and bumped his head right on Nibs' bed. The Lost Boy on top screeched and pulled out his dagger. The Indian Nurse rushed back into the room bringing a light with her.

Slightly shied away as the Nurse began to scowl Nibs for being out of bed. To Slightly's surprise Nibs responded in their native tongue and the Nurse began shinning the light around the room. When she was looking the other way Nibs caught sight of him. Slightly waved sheepishly to the Nibs causing him to shake his head. He said something to the Nurse and grabbed his stomach in pain and moaned. After helping Nibs to bed the Nurse left, leaving the light.

"Come out." Nibs commanded, "Remind me again why you didn't use the door?"

Slightly crawled out from his hiding spot. "I didn't want to cause a scene."

"Of course." Slightly checked out the tent to make sure th Nurse was gone.

"You know. Peter and the boys came by earlier." Slightly mentally groaned knowing right where this was going. "Peter is convinced the pirates kidnapped you. He's planning an attack."

Slightly rolled his eyes. "I've only been gone a few hours. "

Nibs frowned, "A few hours? Try a few days." Slightly started to argue, but then realized he didn't know how long he had been up in that tree. "What's wrong with you?"

Slightly sighed hovering in the air. "I guess my minds been elsewhere."

Nibs forced a laugh, "No kidding."

Slightly glared at him. "I can't help it. My feelings are all jumbled. I stare off in space for hours. And I sure as hell can't eat…" Nibs remained silent as Slightly ranted on and on about his problems before sighing and interrupting everything.

"What?" Slightly asked.

"Please tell me it's not a girl."

Slightly hung his head, "A forbidden girl."

Nibs groaned as Slightly launched into a story about the party, the fight, the flight, and finally the kisses. Nibs was still in deep thought when Slightly finished. "Say something." Slightly pleaded.

"Hook has a daughter?"

Slightly nodded. "Well obviously Hook wanted to keep her secret for a reason. The reason probably being he's over protective of her."

Slightly nodded again, "She's not even allowed out of her cabin without Hook's permission."

Nibs clicked his tongue. "Uh huh. Which means he'd probably murder anyone who touched her." Nibs let his words sink into Slightly's head.

"I knew that already. "

"Hook's rage would probably unstoppable if he caught you, you know. He'd kill you. Thus causing Peter to feel like he must retaliate, killing one of Hook's men. The war would intensify. Not to mention I would lose my best friend." Slightly looked down in shame.

"This has to stop. Now."

"But…"

"No buts." Nibs all but yelled. "People will die, Slight. And it would be your fault." Tears began forming in the corners of Slightly's eyes. "I'll go tell her tomorrow."

"Tonight," Nibs corrected.

"Tonight" Slightly agreed.

--

There was a long elegant table set up on the upper deck of the Jolly Rodger. Every type of food imaginable was present. It looked and smelled amazing, but the thought of eating anything turned my stomach all different directions. I was seated by Skylark. He even fixed my plate for me. The two captains immediately began chomping down on their food, while the rest of us pretended to enjoy it. Well all except the teary eyed girl who wouldn't even look up. She just sobbed rather loudly, but everyone just ignored her. None of us could help her anyways.

With a sigh I popped a grape in my mouth. "Let's not beat around the bush." Long took a sip of his ale. "We came here to make a deal and celebrate it. Let's get the business over with so the…" He reached out and touched the other girl's cheek. She flinched but remained quiet. "…The partying can begin."

Hook nodded still chewing his food. "We make an alliance. You and your crew help me kill Peter Pan. After it's done we'll storm the seas back to humanity to be the fearsome duo." Hook chuckled, "It will be marvelous."

Long bit into an apple spraying it as he spoke, "And in turn the wedding will take place as soon as possible." Hook held out his hook, "Should we shake on it?" Both pirates burst into a round of laughing. Skylark even chuckled quietly, but not me.

I was shocked as Captain Long's word brought back the puzzle to my mind. "We'll have the wedding on your ship." At Hook's cue of wedding Skylark rested his hand on my knee. I jumped not knowing how to get it off. "Then the boy can start a ship of his own and join us."

My head spun in circles as I saw my future being planned out before my eyes until I couldn't take it any longer. I collapsed, hitting the floor with a thud.

--

When I woke up my mouth felt like cotton. I quickly sat up as the memories flooded back into my head. I had to talk to my Father. I had to stop this. Without even thinking I ran to the door not bothering to straighten out my night gown, or wonder who changed me. I sprinted to my Father's cabin ignoring the shock stares of pirates around me. I banged furiously on the door. My rage had taken control of me.

"Open the door!" I screamed in a voice that couldn't have been mine. Finally the door swung open and my Father grabbed my wrist pulling me in.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" He turned to the bed and I noticed the teary eyed girl laying motionless completely exposed.

"Cover yourself." He demanded, "Cover yourself, damnit!" Shaking the girl managed to reach for the blanket and cover up. I tore my eyes away from the crime scene and noticed my Father's eyes had turned red. I immediately regretted storming in here the way I had. I swallowed hard trying to think of a way to get out of here unharmed.

"Are you trying to ruin things?" It was too late. The yelling had begun. "Anyone of my men could have seen you. And dressed like that." He motioned to you my night gown, "Their actions would not have been pure."

He grabbed the nape of my neck making me whine. "Then Skylark would not want to marry you." He squeezed tighter making me squirm involuntarily.

"I…" Words finally came out of my mouth, "I…don't want.."

Hook laughed. Hook laughed loudly and in my ear. "You don't want….Don't be so selfish, Taylor." His Hook rose to my cheek. "You have to do what I say. You're my daughter." He yelled the last part as his hook scrapped down the middle of my cheek to my neck. I screamed in agony. Hook shoved me to the ground.

"Return to your cabin. If you're raped…it will be the least of your problems."

I struggled to my feet and out the door. I tripped and stumbled my way around the ship not even sure which direction to go in. Blood had soaked my night gown and entire left side of my face was numb. I stumbled around so more until I ran into a large figure. The arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"A present." The figure said with a loud hiccup afterwards. I struggled to look up and see Jacob Hitches drunken face staring down at me with hopeful eyes.

"Are you for me?" He laughed. I wiggled and squirmed trying to break free but it was no use. "I'll kiss you." He leaned closer to my face but quickly backed away leaving me confused.

"Blood." He mumbled covering his mouth with his hand. I could barely hear him. "You're bloody gross." He ran to the edge of the ship. I took my chance and dashed away. This time I headed in the right direction.

--

I must have passed out again. This time I woke up on the cabin floor. Something was tapping violently at my window. I ran to open it, trying to keep from passing out again. The cold air hit my face, and I stepped aside, feeling as though I was in a dream. It was too dark too see anything, but I managed to squint enough to see a shadow flying into my room.

"Taylor?" Slightly said my voice so sweetly I wanted to run straight into his arms. But would that scare him away?

"I'm here." I managed to say. He took a step towards me. I don't think he realized how close he was. "We have to talk." Without warning he touched my cheek I yelped jumping away from him. Without a word he lit the nearest candle and held it to my face. I saw his jaw stiffen and I just knew he was going to run away like Jacob. "Hook." I nodded even though it wasn't a question. "Let's go." To my surprise he scooped me into his arms and flew us out the window.

--

This flight wasn't nearly as romantic as the other. It must have been horrible for Slightly as I coughed and spat blood over his shoulder. He held unto me tighter with every shudder my body gave. We finally landed on the other side of the island. I had never been on the main land so I had no idea what this place was.

My first thought was the lost boys' hideout and I'm ashamed to say I was trying to remember it for my Father's sake, but I quickly ditched those thoughts. I would never talk to him again. Let alone tell him Slightly's secrets. I held on to the boy beside me as we dodged in and out of shadows behind these giant white cloth tents.

I quickly realized this place was much too big to be a lost boy hide out. This must belong to the Indians my Father was always trying to get on his side instead of Peter's. Savages, was the term he used every time they denied his offer.

We finally stopped at a rather small tent, and Slightly held the bottom of the tent up for me. I stumbled into the darkness as I heard a string of unpleasant words and someone struggling to find a candle. Finally light shined over my shoulder as Slightly got to the candle first. The light revealed a boy fighting to cover up the naked girl in his arms.

"Damnit, Slightly. A little privacy every once in a while?"

Slightly ignored him gliding across the tent to peek out a slit in the white cloth. Satisfied he turned back to me, "You can stay here. You'll be safe until I can talk to Peter. I'm sure he'll be on our side." Our side. We had a side. If I could smile without passing out I would. I was also sure Peter would never side with a pirate. I knew that much about him.

"What the hell, Slight?" The boy on the bed jumped up pulling his pants up with him. I blushed, looking the other way.

"This was not the plan. You were supposed to end this." He motioned towards me. I looked at Slightly with wide eyes, but didn't say anything. "Take her back."

"Nibs," Slightly's voice was different; stricter. "Look at her. I'm not taking her back to there to be killed." Slightly shined the candle to my face and down my neck. I winced as the sight of my bloody face caused Nibs to gasp.

"She can barely stand." Slightly continued, "Besides if we take her back now there's no telling what Hook might do to her."

A beautiful voice spoke up, but I couldn't understand it. The Indian girl from earlier was now fully dressed and looked absolutely stunning even in candle light. A part of me couldn't help but feel self conscious; especially with a giant gash on my cheek and my hair all matted with dried blood. I was sure I looked hideous. She said something else and touched my cheek. I winced and wished people would stop doing that. It hurt like hell.

Nibs sighed, "I suppose she can't return. Just know this will not go unnoticed by Hook."

Slightly gave a forced chuckle, "Since when have the Lost Boys been scared of a little old pirate fight?" Nibs looked away uncomfortably. For the first time I realized his chest was scared and bandaged.

"Nibs…I…"

Nibs cut him off, "You're right! Peter will have a field day." He tried to smile about it, but couldn't seem to manage it. "Tiger Lily will take care of her gash. No one will know she's here until you're read." Slightly hugged Nibs tightly. I smiled at the tender scene before turning light head again.

--

Slightly flew through the air towards the Lost Boys' hide out. He hated to leave Taylor. Especially after she just passed out, but after talking it over with Nibs (And Nibs assuring him she'd be ok) they decided Peter needed to be informed of the situation as soon as possible.

Slightly flew into the large over sized oak tree. He landed unnoticed by the four other Lost boys, who were all crowed around a small table watching Peter draw on a sheet of paper.

"We'll attack from the front. Only chicken take cheap shots and go in from the rear." The other boys nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys." Slightly said casually causing the boys to jump and draw their swords. Peter just looked annoyed.

"Slightly!" The twins cheered

"We thought you were…"

"Kidnapped by Pirates." One twin started and the other finished.

Tootles grinned proudly, "We were coming to rescue you."

Peter crumbled up the paper and threw it at Slightly's head. "Now the games over. Hook might as well have won." All of the boys booed and hissed at the mention of Hook's name.

"Peter…" Slightly began slowly not know how this was going to turn out, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Peter frowned, "Why? I don't want to hear about the fun adventures you had without us." Slightly swallowed feeling like a traitor.

"It's important."

Peter let out a long sigh, "Fine." He turned to the lost boys, "One boy gets to plan the next attack. Fight among yourselves. The one that doesn't die will win."

He gave a loud crow before flying out of the tree house. Tinker bell was close on his tail. Slightly followed leaving the lost boys to wrestle each other to the ground. Peter was floating very still over a rather large boulder looking almost like he was mediating. Tink was on his shoulder.

"Tootles says you're depressed." Peter's eyes were closed, and Slightly was staring up at him. He felt younger than he had in days.

"Sorta. I'm more stressed."

"That'll make you age." Peter warned.

Slightly eyes widened, "I thought you had to will yourself to age."

Peter nodded, "By allowing yourself to deal with grown up situations."

Slightly frowned definitely not liking the idea of getting older. He looked down and started toeing the ground. "I kidnapped Hook's daughter."

The random statement threw Peter for a loop causing him to hit the rock with a thud. Tinker Bell fell from his shoulder and turned red with anger.

"You were on an adventure!" He glared accusingly

"No." Slightly practically yelled, "She's my friend. Hook hurt her."

Peter still looked upset, but his face softened a little. "Where is she?"

"With Nibs."

"He was in on this too?" Slightly shook his head 'no'. "I acted alone. She needed help."

"Hmm…" Without a word Peter went back into the hang out. A little confused Slightly took a long time to follow after him. Peter was already making a grand speech.

"I say we use her as leverage. Surely Hook would trade even his ship for his only daughter." The boys cheered. Slightly stood quietly behind Peter. He didn't like the idea of Taylor being used as leverage. Especially if it meant she'd go back to Hook in the end. But Slightly didn't have the rank to disagree with Peter. Nibs did, however.

"I say," Peter yelled over the cheers, "We go warn Hook now."

"Wait!" Slightly yelled on instinct. "I only…just kidnapped her…" He began when all eyes were on him, "Maybe we should let Hook discover she's gone first. Intimidate him a bit."

Peter thought about it a second before grinning, "Good thinking, Slight. Tomorrow I'll visit the girl and steal Hook's secrets from her."

--

The next morning I woke up in a different tent. Nibs said I'd be caught by someone if I stayed with him. He said no one came in Princess Tiger Lily's private tent without her permission so I was sure to be safe here. Currently Tiger Lily was working hard on bandaging my cheek.

While I was unconscious last night they stitched it up. It felt horrible. I refused to look at it no matter how many times Tiger Lily insisted. She was getting annoyed with me. I hated to be stubborn after all she did for me. She washed and braided my hair into two long braids. She even put Indian war paint on my face, but I refused to look at it.

There was no way she could have covered up the huge stitches that stuck out of my left cheek. When the bandages were on Tiger Lily left the tent. It maybe hours before her return. It didn't make a difference to me. I couldn't understand her. We weren't very good company to each other Slightly hadn't returned since he left while I was passed out. Perhaps he decided I was too much of a hassle and intended to leave me here. Nibs hadn't returned either.

The words Nibs said earlier kept ringing in my ears. "You were supposed to end this." End what? Our friendship? Our…relationship. I wasn't even sure if we had a relationship. He did kiss me twice. And I was sure he felt something. I felt something. Of course, it was my first kiss. It was possible I made it feel that way so it'd be special and Slightly had felt nothing towards me but friendship. Well, did he kiss all his friends that way? I huffed and made a mental note to ask him that later.

Suddenly I heard a loud boom and a blood curling scream. Curiosity got the best of me and I started to look out the tent. Before I had the chance I was being pushed back inside "Nibs. What happened?" He held me back with one hand while peeking out the tent. He wasn't going to answer me. I tried peering around him, but I could see nothing.

Nibs started pushing us backwards to allow Tiger Lily to enter. Her eyes locked on mine in an instant. "Hook" was all she said. It was the first communication we had and both understood.

**A/n:** Wow! A random update, I know. But I just had the urge to start writing this story again. It's totally going in a different direction then I had planned, but I like it. I think the feel of this chapter is a little bit different than the rest of the story which kind of bothers me, but I just might go back and rewrite the first five chapters. Don't worry. The events won't change…just the tone.

Anyways…REVIEW! Please. I love feedback. Good or bad.


End file.
